dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hikaru Sohata
Hikaru Sohata, nicknamed Light by his friends, is the protagonist of the upcoming fanfiction Highschool DxD: Incarnate Destruction. He is an amnesiac youth in possession of the Sacred Gear, Absolute Annihilation, and currently serves as a psuedo-Pawn to Rias Gremory, alongside Issei Hyoudou. Appearance Hikaru's design is akinly similar to the Anguished One from the Devil Survivor 2 game, possessing curly white hair and dark blue eyes. He usually dresses out in a dark blue windbreaker with a green collared shirt underneath it, alongside black slacks. His school uniform is also slightly modified, wearing a black hooded coat over the blazer, and wears a black choker that was given to him by Rei. There are times when Hikaru's appearance changes, depending on the situation and circumstances. Whenever Rei is in danger, Hikaru's eyes turn black, and black steam begins to emit from his hands. If any of his friends are threatened, the same will happen, except his eyes become darker instead of black. He has also been noted the bear the scent of destruction while in this state, according to Koneko. When a scene of his past is shown, Hikaru has black hair instead of white, and has red eyes instead of blue, wearing a tattered cloak with chains binding his wrists and ankles. Seared into the flesh of his back is the phrase "Agura Pheshta Moxta", a demonic language, that when translated, reads "Sentenced To Eternal Suffering". Personality Hikaru has been shown to be extremely dense, or as Issei bluntly puts it, unable to understand or read the situation at all. When he was asked by the Perverted Trio if he wanted to come along with them to peep on girls, much to the dismay of many women in the hallway. However, he responded as to why he would want to do that, as he fails to see the point in watching women take off clothes, much to the bewilderment of everyone. He usually gets flustered whenever a girl is completely naked, not when she is in her underwear, or is wearing only a bra or panties. This has earned him quite the reputation amongst the girls of the academy, and are quite envious of the seemingly father/daughter relationship Hikaru and Rei have. Hikaru values the lives of his friends, and the importance of bonds. As stated by his own admission, he cannot bear the thought of being alone in a world where bonds do not exist, and would do anything to protect his friends, going to whatever lengths would be necessary, even if he had to destroy the world to protect everyone he loves. It is this trait that allows him to use the Sacred Gear Absolute Annihilation, arguably the most powerful of the Longinus in existence. Unlike previous users, who were terrified and eventually consumed by its power, Hikaru considers the power to obliterate an asset, trusting it without hesitation under the belief that, if he trusts in a power that could bring the world to an end, it shall trust in him. This belief turned out to be sound, as Hikaru is noted by several characters in the story, most notably Michael and Kokabiel, to be the only person to have ever unlocked the Sacred Gear's true power. He also appears to take the fact that he is the host of TrixebAD ADSSSSS Powers and Abilities *'Absolute Annihilation:' a powerful Longinus Sacred Gear, rumored to house the Apocolyptic Beast Trihexa. It is considered to be the ultimate weapon, holding the power to obliterate all things of God's creation. It has had several users in the past, but all of them, with the exception of it's current host, were fearful of its power, and were soon consumed by it. Hikaru is the only person to date to have used the Sacred Gear to it's fullest, trusting in its power under the belief that it shall trust him. **'Apocolyptic Void:' when enough magic energy in the area has been gathered, Hikaru can create spheres of darkness that shall tear all things within it's reach asunder, leaving only crumbling waste beind. Unfortunately, this power has a drawback, as it will affect Hikaru as well if he is caught in it. **'Darkened Fang:' a melee attack that gathers the power of darkness within Hikaru's gauntlet. Similar to Apocolyptic Void, it will utterly destroy anything it touches, however it is slightly weaker than the first attack. **'First Arcane Release:' because of the numerous seals on Trihexa, Hikaru has to use command phrases to unlock a number of those seals to access Absolute Annihilation's power. With the First Arcane Release, Hikaru releases 222 of the 666 seals on Trihexa, boosting his power considerably. According to Ddraig, it would take Issei at least five minutes to be a match for Hikaru. The command phrase is, "O ye who live in shadow, and deliver unto us darkness... I hereby forfeit my right to exist." *** Black Eternal: The first of three abilities used while First Arcane is active. Hikaru's magic goes beyond normal limits, and can temporarily allow him to bind the magic of others within a two meter radius. This power even allows him to cancel Riser Phenex's regeneration. Unfortunately, it also affects his allies as well, should they be within its Area of Effect. *** Black Damnation: The second of three abilities used while First Arcane is active. Hikaru can charge up any magic he has, double it, and then release it into a single blast, similar to Issei's Explosion when he has gathered enough power. Unlike Issei's, which is a straight blast, Hikaru's attack spreads out like a shotgun blast, and has a short hit area. *** Black End: The last, and most powerful of the abilities used while First Arcane is Active. Hikaru has only used it three times so far, as it allows him to create a void of pure nothingness. According to Serafall and Sirzechs, it is an alternate plane of existence that only Hikaru can create and exist in. Anything other than him that is trapped in it will be utterly consumed by Absolute Annihilation's power. Unfortunately, it drains Hikaru considerably, and only uses it as a last resort. ** Second Arcane Release: Similar to First Arcane Release, Hikaru removes a number of seals via command phrases to unlock more of Absolute Annihilation's power. 444 of the 666 seals have been removed, thus his power surpasses even a Great Satan. According to Albion, it is impossible for Vali to half his power and take the other half for himself, otherwise he will die, being unable to properly control the power and adjust it to his body. Ddraig further states more, saying it would take Issei fifteen minutes to match Hikaru at this point. The command phrase is, "That which beckons destruction, and answers to the lord of the Void... I am that which can no longer be called mortal." *** Dark Bringer Destruction: One of two abilities used while Second Arcane is active. Hikaru's arms are covered in a dark, malevolent aura that laps around him until he smashes his hands into the ground, allowing the aura to seep into the earth before a spire of black flames erupts beneath the opponent, scorching their entire body. Ravel stated that not even a member of the Phenex family, let alone her father, would be able to handle such intense heat. *** Dark Catastrophic Absolution: The last of the abilities used while Second Arcane is active. It is currently unknown what it can do, as Hikaru used it only one off screen, but according to Sirzechs, who witnessed the attack, he states that not even all the Great Satans could withstand such an attack. However, an obvious downside is that Hikaru's life energy is used as a substitute for magic, as he had already spent a great deal of magical power during his battle with Kokabiel. ** Third Arcane Release/Final Seal Removal: Like First and Second Arcane Release, Hikaru uses command phrases to remove the last of the 666 seals on Absolute Annihilation, thus allowing him to gain all the powers of Trihexa. He has not used it yet, but according to Michael, once the 666 seals are removed completely, he will have the power to face even the True Crimson Emperor, Great Red, but in exchange, he will no longer be "human". The command phrase is, "I call upon that which delivers all of His creations into nothingness.... You who bear the name Trihexa... I hereby offer that which you have lost! I offer my flesh, my bones, my heart, my soul! I offer all that makes me His child! I am he who will carry the name of destruction incarnate!" * Enhanced Strength: Being a pseudo-Devil, Hikaru has above average strength, able to stop a car from hitting a child with one hand. He was also able to break one of Riser's Knight's swords with little ease, calling it a paper weight. * Enhanced Speed: While not on the same level as a Knight such as Kiba, Hikaru is much faster than before, easily dodging bullets from a mugger as if they were in slow motion. * Enhanced Endurance: While possessing incredible sturdiness while human, being able to hold a steel beam on his back while protecting Rei when it was about to fall on her, his abilities as a pseudo-Devil have allowed him to take even more damage, considered to be on par with even a Rook. * Enhanced Vision: Like all Devils, Hikaru is able to see in darkness. * Enhanced Stamina: While already possessing great endurance, Hikaru is able to last a long time in battle, even more so than even a Queen or a Rook. He was able to last an hour against Kokabiel before he started to feel exhausted, despite not even accessing his First Arcane Release. Trivia *The relationship between Hikaru and Rei is very similar to the one Zen and Rei from Persona Q have, a sort of father/daughter relationship, though unlike Zen, Hikaru has no idea why he wants to protect Rei, as he feels as if he has known her all of his life. *His Sacred Gear's appearance is identical to the Witch Blade from the anime series Witch Blade. It covers his hands and feet while First Arcane Release is active, but eventually begins to encroach his whole body, his arms and legs bound in Second Arcane Release. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Devils